survivor_dogsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha (Wildhunderudel)
'''Alpha' ist ein Charakter in der ersten Staffel von Survivor Dogs. Er ist der Alpha des Wildhunderudels, wobei er sich in "Der Düstere See" als Verräter enttarnt und sein restliches Leben, als Omega im Scharfhunderudel verbrachte. Aussehen Alpha wird als extrem großer, Wolfsmischling dargestellt, welcher anmutig, elegant und extrem kräftig ist. Von seinem Aussehen her erinnert Alpha stark an einen Wolf. Er hat grau -weißes Fell. Seine Augen sind blassgelb und wirken kalt und unheilvoll. und er hat große, lange , spitze , graue Ohren. Sein Körper und sein Gesicht sind breit. Außerdem hat er eine lange Schnauze. Sein Schwanz ist grau und buschig. Seine Beine sind lang und muskulös und an seinem linken Vorderbein zieht sich eine tiefe, fahle Narbe entlang. Seine Pfoten sind anscheinend extrem groß und breit und mit "Schwimmhäuten" besetzt, mit denen er sich wie Martha im Wasser extrem schnell fortbewegen kann. Seine Krallen und Zähne sind sehr scharf, breit und extrem spitz. An einer Pfote hat er eine Narbe, die er von einem Scharfhund bekommen hat. Charakter Alpha zeigt sich außen als Alpha-Hund im Wildhundrudel. Er ist extrem stark und ist dank seiner Abstammung als Wolf, fast unbesiegbar. Er zweifelt stark an schwachen Hunden und hasst Scharfhunde. Um zu überleben, denkt er meist egoistisch und nicht zum Wohle des Rudels. Die Regeln die er im Rudel aufstellte, dienten ihm und nicht dem Rudel. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Ein verborgener Feind Alpha wurde zum ersten mal in "Ein verborgener Feind" gesichtet. Zusammen mit dem Rest des Wildhundrudels verteidigte er sein Revier gegen die Leinenhunde. Dort tötete Alpha zuerst Alfie. Kurz darauf schloss sich Lucky dem Wildhundrudel an. Alpha bemerkte Luckys Plan anscheinend nicht und nahm Lucky ins Rudel auf. Dort bemerkte Lucky sofort Alphas strenge Rangordnung, welche zu vielen Problemen bei Lucky führte. Am Ende des Buches wird Alpha in der Schlacht gegen die die Füchse gesichtet, gegen die er letztendlich auch gewann. Gefährliche Freunde Alpha gibt als erstes Lucky eine ordentliche Strafe für seinen Verrat. Er versuchte eine kräftige Narbe zu hinterlassen, erschrak jedoch vor einer großen Wolke und rannte weg. Mit dieser Aktion, bewies er seine Feigheit. Jedoch folgte ihm das Rudel immer noch, ohne zu zögern. In einem neuen Bau angekommen, verbannte Alpha Lucky. Lucky kehrte jedoch mit drei Scharfshundwelpen zurück und überredete Alpha, die Welpen zu behalten. Jedoch überließ Alpha, Lucky die Verantwortung. Während dieses Gespräches lernte man auch, das Alpha Scharfhunde hasst. Eines Tages machte Alpha mit den Scharfhunden einen Test, ob diese wirklich treu und lernfähig waren. Die Welpen vergeigten den Test. Sie wurden kurz darauf von Blade abgeholt. Jedoch kam Leck zurück. Alpha akzeptierte Leckt Rückher. Die finstere Gefährtin Alpha führt sein Rudel in eine Langpfoten-Stadt. Dort hatte er wie immer strenge Regeln. In der Mitte des Buches ließ sich das Flamm nicht mehr gefallen und forderte Alpha zu einen Kampf heraus. Alpha wusste das er verlieren würde hatte jedoch Glück, das Flamm von Langpfoten gefangen genommen wurde. Lucky und ein kleiner Trupp machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg, Flamm zu retten. Aus Angst vor Flamm und Blade, zog Alpha jedoch weiter und erschwerte den Weg von Lucky. Der Düstere See Im düsteren See fängt Alpha zuerst an Sunshine zu schikanieren und konnte Sturms inoffizielle Namenszeremonie in "Die finstere Gefährtin" nicht akzeptieren. Bei der offiziellen Namenszeremonie akzeptierte er jedoch "Lecks" neuen Namen nicht und nannte sie "Bestie". Währendeines Kampfes gegen Blade ist Alpha anscheinend ertrunken. Obwohl Sturm in hätte helfen können, tat sie es nicht das sie Alpha hasste. Alpha zeigte sich jedoch erneut auf der Seite der Scharfhunde. Er verriet das Wildhundrudel und schloss sich als Omega den Scharfhunden an. Sturm der Hunde Bei Lucks Gefangennahme wird er zum ersten Mal gesichtet. Dort macht Alpha Lucky klar, dass er nie seinen echten Namen kennen wird. Alpha wurde dann zum letzten mal im Kampf zwischen Sturm und Blade gesichtet. Dort griff er Sturm an, jedoch wehrte ihn Lucky ab und Alpha brach sein Genick auf dem Eis. Er flehte um sein Leben und Lucky ließ ihn Leben, jedoch starb er kurz darauf. Novellas Alpha's Tale :Er ist der Hauptcharakter des Buchs. Sweet's Journey ''Folgt... ''Moon's Choice ''Folgt... Zitate * "Es ist notwendig", schnaubte Alpha. "Daisy wird die Welpen zum weißen Bergkamm führen und nach neuen Lagerplätzen Ausschau halten. Sie wird herausfinden was hintern dem Bergkamm liegt, und wird mit den Welpen zurückkehrend uns berichten, was sie gesehen hat. Dann werden wir wissen, ob diese drei Untiere auch gehorchen können." -Alpha zu Lucky, im 16. Kapitel von "Gefährliche Freunde". * Alpha schnaubte. Er ging langsam in einem engen Kreis um die Scharfhündin herum. "Also gut", knurrte er belustigt. Sturm sträubte sich das Fell, als er hinter ihr verschwand, doch sie blieb ganz ruhig auf dem Kaninchenfell sitzen. "Im Namen der Mondhündun... Da du die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt hast, einen Namen für dich zu wählen, werde ich es tun, wie es als Alpha dieses Rudels mein Recht und meine Pflicht ist. Dies wird für den Rest deines Lebens dein Name sein, und alle müssen ihn verwenden, wenn sie sich ansprechen."Nun blickte er der Scharfhündin direkt in die Augen. "Ab jetzt wirst du Bestie genannt werden." -Alpha zu Sturm, im 12. Kapitel von "Der Düstere See". "Was ihr jetzt macht?", knurrte Alpha. "Du, Lucky, nimmst deine Scharfhundfreundin mit in den Wald. Du jagst mit ihr. Und ihr werdet beide zu den Geisterhunden beten, dass ih reiche Beute macht. Wenn ihr zurück seid, wirst du mir dafür geradestehen - und das noch für eine sehr lange Zeit, denn ich bleibe der Alpha dieses Rudels." -Alpha zu Lucky und Bella, im 10. Kapitel von "Die finstere Gefährtin". * Die Hunde am Ufer bellten wieder, der Schnee fiel weiter und ihr früherer Alpha zog die Lefzen zurück und setzte zum Biss an. Im selben Moment flog Lucky schon über das Ufer und schlitterte über das Eis. Mit seinen ganzen Gewicht warf er sich auf seinen früheren Alpha und riss ihn von Sturms Rücken herunter. Der Sturm der Hunde sollte ein fairer Kampf werden - egal, was jetzt noch passierte. Der Wolfshund landete hart auf dem Eis, kam aber wieder auf die Pfoten und fauchte vor Wir. "Stadtratte! Kann ich dich denn niemals loswerden?" Er stürzte sich auf Luckys verletztes Bein, doch er warf sich selbst nach vorne und kämpfte erbittert wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Seine Zähne schnappten fieberhaft, bis sie auf Widerstand trafen. Er biss fest zu, dann zog er den Kopf zurück, bevor der Wolfshund zuschlagen konnte, griff wieder an, duckte sich weg und tat alles, um seinen Gegner zu verwirren. Die Augen des Wolfshundes blitzen. "Ich bin stärker als du. Am Ende gewinne ich, und du verreckst hier draußen auf dem Eis, weit weg von deine Stadt, von deiner Bettelei und deinen Tricks". Lucky wurde wütend. Tricks will er? Dann soll er sie haben. Als der Halbwolf gerade zum Sprung ansetzte, jaulte Lucky auf und krümmte sich seitwärts. Winselnd kroch er außer Reichweite des Wolfshundes. Er hörte das Wildrudel verzweifelt bellen. Dann gönnte Mickeys Stimme heraus: "Lass ihn in Ruhe! Das ist nicht fair!" "Nicht einmal kämpfen kann er", spottete der Halbwolf. Als Lucky sah, dass seine Wachsamkeit nachließ, machte er einen Satz, versenkte seine Zähne in die Flanke des Wolfshundes und biss mit aller Kraft zu. "Ich kämpfe besser, als du denkst!", knurrte er, ließ ein wenig locker und biss erneut zu. Der frühere Alpha schüttelte sich vor Überraschung und Schmerz. Er strampelte, um auf die Pfoten zu kommen, doch seine langen Beine rutschten weg, und im Fallen schlug sein Kopf auf dem Eis auf. Wieder versuchte er sich hochzurappeln, aber erneut glitt er aus und stürzte aufs Eis. Lucky stand über ihm und der Wolfshund kuschte. "Gnade!", bettelte er mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich hätte mich nie mit den Scharfhunden einlassen sollen. Bitte lass mich am Leben!" Die Hunde am Ufer bellten wie wild. Die meisten Worte gingen im Krawall unter, nur Bellas Stimme hörte Lucky deutlich heraus. "Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen!" Lucky zögerte. Mitleid hatte der Wolfshund nicht verdient, wer er sah so erbärmlich aus, wie er da auf dem Eis lag. Schon verließ Lucky die Wut. Er schüttelte sich und kniff die Augen halb zu. "Lauf weg und lass dich nie wieder blicken, weder hier noch bei unserem Lager, nicht im Wald oder am Ufer des Düsteren Sees. Wenn du versprichst für immer zu verschwinden, lasse ich dich am Leben". "Ich verspreche es!" stammelte der Halbwolf. "Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen" Er rappelte sich auf die Pfoten und wandte sich ab. Lucky seufzte tief auf, dann fiel ihm Sturm ein, und als er sich umwandte, sah er, dass sie und Blade erneut kämpften. Im wirbelnden Schnee waren sie ein Knäuel dunkles Fell und hellrot leuchtete ihr Blut auf dem Eis. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch krachte sein früherer Alpha auf das Eis und sein Kopf blieb seltsam verrenkt liegen. Er rührte sich nicht, und nach einigem Zögern - vielleicht war es ja doch wieder ein Trick? - kam Lucky heran und schnupperte an ihm. Beim Aufprall war sein Genick gebrochen...er war tot. -Alphas Tod von Seite 261 bis Seite 264 in "Sturm der Hunde" Quellen en:Alpha (character) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hunde Kategorie:Alpha Kategorie:Ein verborgener Feind Charaktere Kategorie:Alpha's Tale Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Freunde Charaktere Kategorie:Wildrudel Kategorie:Die finstere Gefährtin Charaktere Kategorie:Wölfe Kategorie:Mischlinge Kategorie:Der Düstere See Charaktere Kategorie:Omega Kategorie:Scharfhunderudel Kategorie:Sturm der Hunde Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten